


Финал

by morcabre



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Моя версия финала второго фильма.





	Финал

Когда Уинстон впервые встретил Джонатана, тот был слишком молод для их бизнеса. В глазах его был вызов, хотя, наверное, все, кто мог, к тому моменту уже объяснили ему, что это не самая лучшая характеристика в их профессии. Заметив этот вызов впервые, Уинстон как-то задумался, каким именно образом Джон Уик покинет их бизнес. Разумеется, он никогда не думал, да и никто до Джонатана не думал, что можно просто взять и уйти. Что ж, в этом все — кроме Джонатана, конечно, — оказались правы.

Как бы там ни было, с того момента размышления о вынужденном уходе из бизнеса Джона Уика превратились в своего рода игру для Уинстона. Но ни разу за все эти годы он не предполагал, что помочь с этим предстоит ему.

— А, Джонатан, — сказал Уинстон, когда Уик подошел к нему. — К моему сожалению, я вынужден обсудить с тобой довольно неприятное дело.

Уинстон едва заметно вздохнул, остро чувствуя на себе взгляды собравшихся вокруг наемных убийц. Он встретился взглядом с Чэроном.

— Мистер Уик, я боюсь, по причине совершенных вами действий, Ваше членство в Континентале прекращено. 

Что бы там ни говорила Эдди, его барменша, Уинстон никогда не видел в Джонатане уязвимость. Сейчас же он главным образом казался усталым. Уинстон встретил его понимающий взгляд.

Он едва заметно кивнул. Прозвучал выстрел.

На мгновение Уинстон закрыл глаза. Когда он их открыл, количество собравшихся вокруг них стервятников значительно уменьшилось.

— Чэрон, я полагаю, ты обо всем позаботишься?

— Разумеется, сэр, — ответил его верный консьерж.

— Не обычным способом, я надеюсь, — с едва уловимой укоризной в голосе уточнил Уинстон.

— Разумеется, нет, сэр, — уголки губ Чэрона дрогнули, но так и не превратились в улыбку.

— И правильно ли я понимаю, что ты собираешься забрать себе это грязное чудовище? — спросил Уинстон, указывая на собаку Джонатана.

— Конечно.

Уинстон еще раз оглянулся, провожая взглядом последних наемников, ожидавших непонятно чего. В конце концов, когда Уинстон брался за дело, он всегда доводил его до конца.

— Что ж, хорошо.

Уинстон прошел мимо окровавленного тела Джонатана и отправился на прогулку. Сегодня была удивительно хорошая погода.


End file.
